Promise me one thing
by Tonks32
Summary: This takes place after Shepard and Miranda little scene in the engine room. The pair have a final talk before they reach the Relay and Miranda demands one promise. think K is correct no harsh language or explicated scenes.let me know if i need to change


Kay I wrote this as sort of an apology for about the light I'm about to pain Miranda in through my series I'm writing. I do like Miranda, her character is something different then I've seen in any video game well the ones I play anyways. I like that in ways Ashley and Miranda are similar but at the same time are polar opposites. also i just finished my third play through where I actually romanced Miranda. It's short, i may add one more chapter to it not sure seeing how I already wrote a Miranda/Shepard story after the explosion of the collector base. enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Miranda was aware that time was growing short. Since she could only clear the engine room for so long, she let Shepard talk her into going up to his quarters. Lying nestled up beside him, she recalled his shocked face when she approached him on the observation deck. She had chosen the location for two reasons. First, she wasn't a practical woman a quality that she prided herself on. Secondly, due to both of their biotics, the mass effect core emitted an energy that only heightened the sexual experience. It was only after did Shepard understand that and could laugh now at the way he dove at her again.

Shepard sighed and turned his face into her hair breathing in her scent. He wanted to commit everything to memory. No one couldn't deny the possibility that in just in a few minutes they could be walking into their deaths. Not even him. And if he did die this time, there was no one left to bring him back. "We have to start to prep."

"I know." She made no notion that she was going to move anytime soon. Finding love was the last thing she was looking for. Damn well didn't expect it while preparing for a suicidal mission that's for sure. Men were never high on her priory list. Too many had broken her and she swore that after the betrayal of her father she would give no one a piece of her. Especially her heart. Then Shepard came into her life and broke every law and wall she put up. "Promise me something."

"Anything and even with the possibility of our untimely death I'll do my best to keep it." It wasn't exactly suppose to be a joke, only something to keep things in perspective. From the day they met she had always pointed out that this mission was so great that I may require their lives. He just didn't want her to stop thinking that because of the recent turn of events. "I already told you I had no intentions of dying on you. And just to clarify that wasn't just to get you into bed. Only was a fantastic side benefit."

Despite the gloomy doom a head, Miranda smiled. She couldn't remember smiling much if at all until she took post on the Normandy. It was not only Shepard, though he was the first to melt her cold exterior, but the entire crew. She felt like she was a part of a family, a happy one despite on their odd personalities. "Yeah and once we survive this you and I will be enjoying that side benefit again. But this is serious." Brushing, her long black locks from her face, she propped herself on her elbow to look down at him. "This." Her free hand came up to his face to stress what she meant. "Promise me this will not affect the mission a head. If it's a choice between my life and the sake of the mission, you will not compromise it for me."

If she had asked for anything else, then she wouldn't be the woman he fell in love with. Still everything inside him screamed at him not to promise such a thing. Sheppard had made a similar promise to Ashley thinking the possibility of that choice was astronomical. He thought himself a good enough leader and solider not to let them fall into such a situation. Then on Virmire his strength was tested and came out of the deal with a broken heart. Kaiden was at the bomb site and Ashley had known that if it didn't go off their mission was a failure. To this day Shepard could hear her saying her final words 'I don't regret a thing. Live for me, please.' So she gave her life for their mission, her family name and for him to stop the reapers. For as long as lived he would always love Ashley.

Miranda wasn't blind or naive. She could see the ghost in his eyes and knew it belonged to Ashley Williams. At first she had resented the dead woman, but as she gotten to know Shepard and from the way he talked about her Miranda had come to respect her. In a way they were similar in their beliefs and duty. "I'm not looking to replace her, John. I wouldn't do that to her memory or force you to forget your feelings for her."

It was refreshing and a relief to hear that. "I'll promise you that, but know it will break my heart in doing so. It's my only regret that I'm not sure I ever told Ashley that. And I never thought I could feel like this again."

"I didn't want it Shepard, didn't plan on it, yet here we are."

"Then." He covered her hand with his own basking in her warmth, "promise me the same thing. Despite what everyone on this ship thinks, I'm not indestructible and this mission will continue because of you and this team. Got it?"

"Aye, Aye." Trying to sound strong, Miranda brushed her mouth over his sealing the deal by pouring everything she was into this one kiss. Just in case this happened to be their last.

"Eh Commander." Joker's voice broke through the intercom.

Much to Shepard's amusement, Miranda scrambled to pull the sheet over her body as if the pilot was here in the room. "What is it joker?" He asked trying his damnest not to laugh.

"We're nearing the relay and the Illusive Man has been trying to contact you. Told him you were umm prepping the team." Humor flooded his voice, "sorry Miranda."

Regardless of the embarrassment, she laughed, "no worries Joker." Once he logged out, she spoke to Shepard. "No matter what is waiting for us, know it's been an honor to know and serve with you John Shepard." With that she slipped from the bed to dress.

* * *

Told you it was shot, I wanted to write this fic because I hate the whole cheating aspect that you get if you romanced some one in the first game. I'm just a hopeless romantic that's all. So there was no cheating, i made it so that I had chosen to save Kaiden on Virmire. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
